Hangover
by Nairobi-Harper
Summary: Phil's hangover leaves Dil for an interesting day. Hints of Phil/Dil.


**Note:** This is my first fic where Phil/Dil is a mentioned and hinted pairing. I do kind of think that with Dil's weirdness and Phil's grossness, they would bounce off each other well.

I got the idea for Phil sleeping with his head in his pillow from my older brother. He's always been able to sleep like that, ever since he was ten.

I will be writing a sequel to this one-shot in a while.

 **Hangover**

A passed out Phil Deville in my room is not my ideal Sunday morning.

There's a good chance that it's not yours, either. Well, since I am too polite to kick Phil out, this is how my Sunday morning is starting out.

Phil snores too loudly for me to have gone to bed last night, so I just stayed up and watched him sleep. That sounds creepy, I know, but it was too late for me to turn on the TV without getting yelled at, and you can't read a book in the dark. Therefore, I stayed up and watched Phil sleep.

I noticed things about him that I have never noticed before. After watching him for five hours, I noticed that he drools in his sleep, he is calmer, and that he breathes slower than he should. When I found out the last part, I was worried. I knew that he was gaining weight, but he shouldn't breathe like that. Perhaps it was because he had drunk so much. Yeah, yeah. That was it.

Oh, and did I mention that he sleeps with his head buried in the pillow? I was amazed when I realized that he could do that. Most humans can't do that without possibly dying in their sleep.

Those weren't the biggest things, though. I also noticed that he was actually cute.

That's right. I think Phil is cute. I'm just realizing that Phil is cute. Whoa. Now I know that either Phil has just gotten cuter since the last time, or I've been in denial for years. I think it's a bit of both.

I guess you could say that I have always been a little bit attracted to Phillip Richard Bill Deville, even when I was in elementary school and middle school. Back in elementary school, I would always hang out with Phil the most. I liked that he understood me. Even though I only thought of him as a friend back then because I was, like, in third-grade, I did always admire him and think he was cute. "Just a little," I would always tell myself.

In middle school, when we started going our separate ways, you know, with me dating CeCe and him starting his relationship with Kimi, I'll admit that I started to get a bit obsessed with him. Not the type of "cutting your hair just to sniff it" thing. That's just creepy! I just wanted to spend more time with him, and it took me a year to realize that I was coming off as obsessed. I left him alone after that.

We even had a rivalry for a while over Kimi. Phil has always had an on-off relationship with Kimi. A few months before junior prom, she broke up with him after he got glue in her hair (a childish act, right?) I had been interested in her for a while, maybe even a year, but I never told her or sent hints. At least, not until she started sending _me_ hints that she liked me. The occasional wink or purposely dropping something to show me her butt. _That_ type of thing. And I liked it, too. We eventually started dating after I asked her out.

Once Phil found out, he went crazy. Told me to stay away from his woman. But, considering his actions and the way that he stalked me more than her after that, I kind of feeling like he wanted her to stay away from me. Although, I might be saying this because I have a crush on Phil.

He even went to junior prom with the sexy Wally Ramone – and came just to stalk the both of us. Kimi nearly slapped him once he spilled punch on us.

But… it ended up as a somewhat good night for the both of us when he was chased away by the two biggest jocks in the school. Even then, I felt a little bit guilty. Just a little bit.

A month later, I broke it off with Kimi. I explained to her how I wasn't in love with her (and I really wasn't, it was just a small crush), and how my interests had landed somewhere else. I was barely surprised when she told me that she felt the same way – without sass or attitude.

Her someone turned out to be Phil. Funny, my someone is the same person.

"Ugh!" My head immediately turns around, some of my red, curly, hair covering my eyebrow. Oh, Phil is awake. "Did Sleeping Beauty wake up?" I ask just to annoy him. He groans. His hand is on his head. I know that he's hungover. I've never had a hangover before, although my older brother, Tommy, described it as "two hours in hell."

Phil ignored the Sleeping Beauty comment. "What happened?" Phil asked. I explained to him how I found him passed out on our lawn. "I couldn't leave you there," I told him. "That would be UN neighborly and… rude." That wasn't the real reason, but it was true. Phil gave me a smile, and for a second, I felt like he knew. Sometimes Phil will give you a smile that makes you feel like he knows all of your secrets. Or, maybe that's just because I think he has a dreamy smile.

"Oh, well, thanks, dude," Phil said. "Ugh… can I crash here for a few more hours? I told my parents that I wouldn't drink at this party and they'll be pissed if I come home, obliviously hungover." That sounds just like Phil. Always lying to everyone. One of the things that I surprisingly like about him. "Okay, you can," I said. "Just like you did last night," I added. Phil gave me a guilty grin. "Hey, man, don't put this all on me."

We both chuckled as I left the room to make breakfast. Before I left, he gave me that dreamy smile of his. Gee, I almost feel like that smile is especially reserved for _me_. But, since I'm sure that Phil doesn't like me back, that must be my day dreaming again.

And it probably always will be my day dreaming.


End file.
